


"sated"

by osmalic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin has a wild imagination for someone who is eating desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"sated"

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/profile)[**lupin_snape**](http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/) chat, prompt: "sated"
> 
>  **disclaimer:** This is fiction. I do not encourage people to think that the desert of boiled bananas with shaved ice and cream is anything pornographic.

Severus' tongue was abnormally long, pressed against his own slim fingers and trailing thin saliva over skin, wiping away all traces of cream. It was a stark color difference of pink against pale lips, pale skin, pale cream. Hideous, but not strange to see him do it in the Great Hall amongst students minding their own spoons and bowls. A desert of boiled bananas with shaved ice and cream was nothing special.

What was strange was Remus found himself enthralled, own spoon poised halfway to his mouth as he gaped at the other professor, nibbling, making small sucking noises that only someone next to him could hear. Remus could pick them up, the small appreciative noises, could almost feel Severus' approval humming against his throat. Could still see beads of white liquid stray between Severus' fingers.

"Remus, dear," McGonagall's concerned voice cut through his thoughts, "are you well?"

There was a loud CLANG when he dropped his spoon back to the bowl, splashing small droplets of cream unto the saucer, the table, his lap and fingers. "Fine," he squeaked out, then coughed. "I'm fine."

"Careful, Lupin," Severus drawled from his other side. "If you treat your food with most uncare, I will be forced to take it from you."

Lupin swallowed and turned to give the other professor his brightest smile. "Then you'd care to finish my own bowl, Severus?" he said. "I find myself already full."


End file.
